The Badgers
by Marlenerocks
Summary: Private has been paranoid ever since the badgers had attacked Marlene. Everyone is getting annoyed by it. Marlene eventually takes Private to Central Park to talk to the badgers. Would it work out? Read to find out! Not long.


"It's okay, Private, just don't make them mad and they won't hurt you."

"Y-you're sure, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. They probably got over it."

"But, what if they didn't?"

"I'm sure they did."

"Really? You're 100% sure?"

Marlene palmed her face. Ever since the badgers had went off Private was totally paranoid about everything. Marlene sighed. "Yes, yes, 100% sure, now come on!"

Marlene dragged Private out of the zoo while he screamed in terror. The penguins had sent Private off with Marlene, thinking that she would be able to handle him, but Marlene was just about to turn around and bring him back at that point, but Marlene then thought about it. She sighed again. Private's paranoia was getting on everybody's nerves, and it had to come to an end.

"Oh, Marlene, they're gonna kill me! I'll be dead, I'll be badger-food! Please, you can't put me through this! Marlene, please, no, please, please, please!" Private squawked. Marlene turned the corner and saw Becky and Stacy, the badgers. Private screamed and tried to run away but Marlene held his wing. The badgers jumped to the feet. 

"Hey cousin! What are you doing here? And why are you not crazy?" Becky queried as she ran up to them. Marlene and Private flinched. 

"My boyfriend, Antonio, trained me not to go crazy whenever I'm outside." Marlene murmured.

"Sorry about last time. I got ticked off really bad." Stacy apologized. Marlene and Private sighed. Private hugged Marlene in fear.

"Oh, okay, sorry, what I said was really rude…" Marlene's voice trailed off. Stacy put her hand on Marlene's shoulder.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I have anger-management problems." Stacy punched Marlene's shoulder. Marlene mouthed the word, "Ow", and bounced back. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Private is a little… paranoid about you guys." Marlene glanced at the penguin as he shook with fear. Stacy leapt forward and gave him a huge hug. Private let out a squeal.

"Why would we hurt him?" Stacy queried. Becky walked up to Private.

"Yeah, he's adorable!" Becky added. Marlene gave Private a look that said, "I told you so" and Private stared at his feet.

"Well, okay. We should be on our way to the zoo. See ya!" Marlene grasped Private's wing and turned to leave, but Becky and Stacy jumped in front of them. 

"Why don't you guys hang out with us? It's been a month since we hung out with each other. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!" Becky said. Marlene forced a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy. I promised Antonio I hang out with him tonight." Marlene froze and waited for them to start yelling at her, and for a moment she wished Antonio hadn't trained her, but the badgers just frowned.

"Can't you just change plans?" Stacy questioned. Marlene sighed. Private stared up at Marlene, starting to tremble. Marlene glanced at him and gave him a look that said, "It's gonna be okay", but she wasn't so sure herself.

"But, he's my boyfriend, and we've been planning this for a long time." Marlene replied. Becky and Stacy shuffled their feet. 

"Please?" They pleaded. Marlene seized Private's wing. 

"I might not get out alive, Private," Marlene leaned toward the small penguin and whispered to him. Private nodded feebly. "Uh, please don't kill me for saying this, guys, but… sometimes I need alone time, and sometimes I need to hang out with other friends too." Marlene explained. The badgers' expressions turned angry and they started to growl. Marlene squeezed and Private started to whimper, hugging her back. But surprisingly, their faces turned calm.

"We're trying to stop getting so angry easily. So, it's okay. Tomorrow? We have a whole day planned." Becky said. Marlene sighed louder than she intended too.

"Sure. Private can come too if he'd like." Marlene turned to Private. He was smiling and he nodded.

"Great! I'm glad we're all friends again. We'll see you tomorrow at the zoo!" Stacy and Becky turned and ran back to their dens. Marlene and Private waved back, happy to have them as their friends again.


End file.
